Little Sister, the Demon
by vonniebeth
Summary: Natalie has never been keen about having a little sister, but why? Please read and review, and note that I KNOW Natalie doesn't really have a little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**random story written to get out my anger, but I liked how it turned out, so I'm posting it. My sister dunked my phone into the sink and killed it (still crying about it. It was my baby). Then I thought 'hey. What if I wrote a story about that?' So, probably only for this story, Natalie has a 14 year old sister named Julia. I'd dedicate it to the sister that influenced this, but I'm still mad (I get mad a lot haha)**

"She's a bitch!" Natalie thought as she ran to her bedroom, her phone refusing to turn on. She had her phone for about 3 months. She loved it and it had all of her favorite text messages from Henry archived into it. Now, here her phone was, as dead as her brother.

"Natalie, it was an accident," Julia tried to explain with a half-smile on her face.

"An ACCIDENT? You call dropping my phone into the kitchen sink while you were doing the dishes an ACCIDENT? You're not even supposed to touch my phone!"

"But it's not my fault Dad took away my phone."

"Cuz you are a text-addict fuck-azoid. Now my phone is dead and it's YOUR fault!"

"DAD! Natalie called me a fuck-azoid again!"

"DAD! She killed my phone!"

"GIRLS!" Dan yelled. "Natalie, quit calling your sister a fuck-azoid. Julia, why do you sabotage things that aren't yours?"

"She called me a FUCK-azoid," Julia said as if she was more important.

"I don't care what she called you, but you know you're not supposed to be using Natalie's things."

"Why are you siding with HER?"

"I'm not siding with anyone. Neither of you are right, thus you should both apologize."

Natalie and Julia glared at each other. "Sorry," they both grumbled.

"Seriously, why do you 2 fight all the time?"

Natalie hated that question. "WHY?" she asked. "WHY? I'll tell you why. I KNEW I wasn't perfect enough to fulfill you and Mom. Mom left us because of me, right? I'm a life destructor."

"You sure are," Julia muttered.

"Hey you fuck-azoid!"

"Hey you bitch!"

"Why do I even bother?" Dan muttered, backing away from his 2 arguing daughters slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**this was inspired by my dog, Seamus. He's a 3 year old schnauzer and doesn't know the difference between right and wrong (still). Today, instead of letting me know he had to go, he pissed in the kitchen (ugh to that). Let's just say that this is a time where I'm grateful to have little sisters to boss around. Had to write another chapter to this cuz I wanted to write this as Natalie and Julia instead of Gabe and Natalie. Please review**

Natalie was walking through the kitchen when she stepped in something wet. At first, she thought maybe something had spilled there until she looked at the puddle. "Dog piss," Natalie muttered, then she yelled, "JULIA!"

Julia happily walked into the kitchen. "What do you want, Natalie?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"When was the last time you took Madden outside?"

"Uh, that's not my job. It's yours."

"Not all the time, it isn't! You know, you're never gonna grow up to be mature and responsible if you make everyone do things for you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna be rich and famous and hire maids to do things for me cuz I'm awesome like that."

"Well, Ms. Awesome, be awesome and clean up this awesome dog piss."

"No. I don't think I will. It's good to know you think I'm awesome though. Thanks so much. Goodbye."

"Get back here, Julia! I'm not kidding!"

"You're the one that wants to be mature and responsible."

"What's going out there?" Dan yelled from the living room as he overheard enough of the girls' fighting.

Natalie yelled, "Madden at an accident and Julia refuses to clean it up!"

"That's cuz Natalie should. She's the oldest!" Julia insisted.

"I can't do everything around here! I'm not a servant!"

"Yes you are!"

"Enough of the baby act. Will you just TRY to grow the fuck up, you fucking fuck-azoid?"

"DAD! She's calling me a fuck-azoid again!"

"ENOUGH!" Dan yelled as he ran to the kitchen. "Julia, really, your sister is not your servant."

"Ha!" Natalie smirked.

"However, Natalie, you shouldn't call your sister a fuck-azoid."

"Ha, HA!" Julia shouted.

"I'll clean up Madden's accident, and the 2 of you just stay away from each other."

"With pleasure," both girls muttered. They went to their bedrooms and wished more than ever that their mother would just come home.


End file.
